


Warm Christmas

by LucarioLover2488



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioLover2488/pseuds/LucarioLover2488
Summary: A Mason Christmas fluff. Read at your own discretion!





	Warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffs with Mason. ‘Nuff said.

“I can’t believe you drove all the way here to give us these presents, Lucia. You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I want to!” I exclaimed with an uncontrollable excitement in my voice, practically crackling with energy as much as a chipmunk on coffee would. It was the best time of the year and I wouldn’t ever miss it for the world: _Christmas!_

“Wow, you must really love this holiday, Lu. I never seen you get this excited over…well, anything!”

I turned to Felix and resisted the urge to bounce like a child, no matter how much I _wanted_ to. “It’s an absolute favorite of mine! I’d be a major idiot to _not_ be!”

“That’s still no reason for you to drive over here at _eight_ in the morning.”

I pouted at Mason, who had been leaning against the side table by the hip and avoiding the decorations like they’re a plague, for his grumbling comment. “I thought at least Adam would be awake. If he can be up for training, surely he can be up for decorating.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to provoke our almighty leader into decorating with you.”

Felix and I turned to the leader who was _still_ glaring daggers at me. I grinned large and wide, the red bow on his head simply too precious to ignore. He wasn’t pleased about decorating the base in Christmas decorations, despite how light I had brought in consideration for their sensitivity (Just a few streamers and Christmas ornaments, no flashing lights). After baiting him with the challenge of who can decorate more of the room _without_ the use of vampire speed, it was hook, line and sinker before Adam lost honorably in the match. It was either I win or suffer through being stuck indoors doing paperwork and being well-protected, preventing me from solving cases outdoors without supervision. “A bet’s a bet, Adam!” Years of dedicated, careful Christmas decorating had certainly paid off with this!

“I should have won that flawlessly.” He grumbled and turned his gaze over to the Christmas tree the four of them had brought in (the one thing they did right in decorating their base at least). Despite the sour frown he had before, it softened from having Nate chuckle and pat his friend sympathetically on the shoulder.

“She _did_ warn you.”

“Boy, seeing Adam wearing a bow is _definitely_ a good way to start the day.” Felix comment was followed by a light chuckle, my hands adding the final touch to the tree decoration before I hand Felix the star for the top of the tree. When I saw Felix eye the star curiously and took it, I frown worriedly.

“What’s wrong?”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

I blinked. “You put the star on the tree.”

“Oh. I thought you were going to ask Nate for that.” Felix made a humorous grin. “Since, you know, he’s taller.”

I looked over at Nate. “Is it alright if Felix takes the star spot? I’ll have you help me with the Christmas cookies!”

The brown-haired man laughed. “Go right ahead. I think this’ll be the first time he’s putting the star.”

“Who’s the regular star placer?”

Both Felix and Nate looked at Adam. Said man gave a tense shift in his posture.

“It was by Agent Clawford’s orders.”

“Uh-huh.” I raised a brow of suspicion for a brief moment before turning to Felix, patting him on the back. “Well, congratulations, Felix! You’re getting your first shot with the star!”

He gave a chuckle. “Jeez, Lu, you’re going to make Mason puke from how excited you are.”

“As if I’ll leave him out of it.” I glanced over to Mason. An amused smile creeped along my lips. “He can be the Christmas Grinch.”

His eyes immediately glare at me, smoke puffing out in annoyed succession while I smile innocently, despite the little skips my heart made from feeling that intense stare. I could still feel that stare on my back…

“Can we open the presents now?”

I struggle out of the pull Mason’s gaze had put on me to meet Felix’s eyes, the star crookedly placed on the tree, to which Nate help in correcting it behind Felix’s back. I let out a laugh. “Of course.”

“ _Yes!_ ” He immediately ran over to the stacks of present, hunting his presents down like a bloodhound looking for rabbits. I shook my head and settled myself into sitting on the couch, a seat away from Adam and across Nate. Felix grabbed a green rectangular-shaped box, noticed the tag attached to it before giving it a look, the young vampire grin with galore. “ _For the Mother Hen-Nate_. _Sincerely, the human chick._ ” I flustered from hearing him read my tags with a fake, posh accent. It wasn’t _my_ fault I grew up writing in formal forms! “Hey, Nate, I found yours!”

Just as Felix gave Nate the present, I caught Mason’s eyes again, staring at me. I turned to him and grinned. He scoffed and turned away, pulling out his cigarette and already lighting it up with his lighter. Disheartened but not disappointed, I turned back to Felix just in time for him to read the simple blue box he was holding. “ _To the Ever-So-Commanding Adam._ _With warm regards, the thorn on your side._ ”

Obviously, Adam gave me an eye-roll but after Felix passed the box to him, his lips twitched the littlest of a half-smile.

“ _For the man who put Fab in Fabulous. Humorously, the one who stole your cook-_ WHAT?!” Felix whipped to me with a look of horror. “How could you do such a thing?!”

I blew a playful raspberry towards Felix at his jesting words. “I could ask you the same thing about my chocolate truffles!”

“For what it’s worth, they tasted _good_.”

I narrowed my eyes towards Felix’s wide grin.

“Alright, you two,” Nate’s amused tone cut in, “who should start on opening their gift?”

I gave a look over each of the gifts that were in the three vampire’s hands. I shifted nervously and waited in anticipation for Nate’s reaction. The first was the widening of his eyes, surprise evident on their face. Then it was the parting of their mouth in a breathless gasp before his hand moved into the box. Pulling out, he revealed…

“Lucia, this is incredible!”

I rubbed the back of my head with an embarrassed smile, the beige, hand-knit sweater hanging in Nate’s hands. On the front was a green embroidery of **_N_** and on the back was a knitted face of a husky. The moment Nate turned over the sweater to look at the back, his smile practically lit up the room.

But not as much as Felix’s when he opened his own gift, too excited to wait, and made the loudest gasp I heard all day. “ _No way!_ ” He pulled out a rainbow-colored beanie, the purple letter **_F_** knitted in a glittering fashion. With a child-like grin, he immediately put the beanie onto his head, the little bobble on the top of it wiggling slightly from the movement.

“Do you like it?”

Even though I already know the answer, it still made me ecstatic that Felix looked as if he was ready to explode in joy. “ _I love it_! I can’t believe you bought these!”

“I have to agree.”

Adam’s voice made me turn to see him already opening his gift, revealing two pair of gloves. Instead of the back of the hand, the blue embroidery for **_A_** was knitted on both wrists of the gloves, small enough to notice but not be glaringly bothersome whenever he’s wearing them. It was surprising to hear Adam’s approval. And refreshing.

I made a cheeky grin. “Do I detect a note of amazement from you, Commading Agent Du Mortain?”

Obviously, that made Adam wipe the ghost of a half-smile off his face as he set the gloves back into the box. “I am simply stating what is proven true.”

“And that fact is?” I asked whimsically, something that made Felix produce a cheeky grin of his own. Nate, however, chuckled and gave mercy to poor Adam.

“Thank you for the gifts, Lucia. But I thought you only head out whenever you inform us.”

This brought a frown from Adam, as if he was reminded of the one thing I decided to keep my end of the bargain of, just to ease Adam’s tension (and prevent him from _completely_ pushing me out of their cases).

“I didn’t go out, I swear!” I protested at Adam’s look of suspicion. “I have too much yarn to go out buying more anyways.”

I waited in bated breath for them to realize just what my words meant.

“You _knit_?” The incredulous tone in Felix’s voice was clear, mixed in with amazed awe. I gave a shy smile.

“When you’re a bored ten-year-old and you have a nanny to teach you how to knit, it isn’t long before you start wanting to do more.” I leaned back against my spot on the couch and smiled from observing the three men trying out my hand-knit clothes. I was lucky to even get their sizes right. Granted, Tina is an _excellent_ observer. “I just wanted to give you guys something handmade. Something that’s like a part of me.”

And I meant it, as I clasped my hands together on my lap and rubbed along my fingers. It had been a while since I last knitted, a hobby I used to regularly do. Especially for people I had grown accustomed to.

“Aw, I’m going to cry, Detective.” Felix, with a hand on his chest, gave me his signature smile, the bobble on his beanie hat shivering as if in agreement.

I couldn’t help smiling at the vampires before me. It had been a long time since I celebrated Christmas. Mom, or Rebecca, had tried in the past but she wasn’t always available every Christmas, something which I had already understood at a young age. The last time I had celebrated Christmas with someone was-

I immediately shook my head. _“No, don’t think about it.”_ I tucked that thought way back, kept to be reminded on another day. _She_ wouldn’t like to be reminded as a downer of this holiday.

“So, where’s Mason’s gift?”

Felix’s question caught me off-guard. And it was followed by Unit Bravo already moving their eyes to the man in question, who was leisurely smoking his cigarette, ready to leave should the festivity get too ‘mushy’ for his taste. When his gray eyes darted from the guys to me, I tense up from the sudden intensity his glare gave, his lips sighing out a thick cloud of smoke.

“Like I’d give a crap.” He would have used a more colorful verb but I’m guessing Christmas was the one day Mason decided to let Nate have his ‘curse word-free’ holiday. Either that or Nate had talk to him about it. And I know how much Mason respects Nate, just as much as I know Mason will curse again when he’s out of Nate’s ear-shot.

“Aw, come on, Mason, no need to be so jealous just ‘cause we all got a gift except you.” Felix’s taunt caught me out of my thought and I found myself chewing the inside of my mouth gently, brows furrowed. Before I could get a word in leeway, Mason’s growl dragged my attention back to him, watching the way his shoulders tense at being mocked.

“Felix.” Nate gave a disapproving frown with a warning in his tone, the youngest of the Bravo already rocking back and forth with energy, letting the bobble on his beanie hat sway along to his movement with a knowing smirk. I return to Mason, only to find him already walking out of the room, most likely heading for a walk.

“Uhm…” I stood up and made a grab for the small package-like present I had hidden among the rest of the presents I brought with me. Opening the box and grabbing the content, I turned back to the others. “I’ll be right back. You guys go on ahead with the gift opening.”

By the time I was nearly out of the doorway I could hear Felix’s voice of amusement.

“Relax, Nate. Do you _really_ think our beloved detective wouldn’t make a gift for her favorite vampire?”

The fact his question was a truth on its own was what made my cheeks heat up as much as the burn of Mason’s cigarettes.

\-----

He wasn’t a fan of Christmas.

He wasn’t fit for gift-giving.

And he preferred it that way. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he wondered just what the point was with people giving items to others. It was just a piece of junk, not really something to get all gushy about. He just don’t understand why humans would still make a big deal with those things, not to mention all that ‘Christmas Carol’ or ‘Festive Joy’. It’s just a holiday. He noticed his cigarette, already running out and dying, and took it out of his mouth, throwing it into a nearby bin. Opening the door, he cursed underneath his breath at the first gust of ice-cold wind, his feet stepping out into the dilapidated part of their base.

Better here than that stuffy celebration.

Yet, he was still annoyed over Felix’s words. He gave an irritable grunt.

“Mason, wait!”

Mason felt an annoying twinge in him at the sound of the detective’s voice. Without thinking, he turned to the ebony-haired woman, arching a brow at the light gray-eyed woman’s rushing feet. She finally stopped in front of him, her breath slightly heavy and her cheeks pink from running her way here. Huh.

 He gave a wide smirk. “If you wanted me to be the reason for being so out of breath, you could have just make an offer I won’t refuse.”

She gave a confused stare at his words. His only hint for her was trailing down to her body, staring at the red and green Christmas T-shirt with a light brown reindeer’s head on the front underneath her favorite gray hoodie and the tight black jeans that shaped her legs well, especially her thick thighs. Being a deductive detective, it wasn’t long before her cheeks blossomed to a deep red and her voice began to stutter.

“T-That’s not…! I didn’t…” Lucia shook her head rapidly, to rid herself of such thoughts, even when they brought certain excitement in her. When she finally stopped shaking her head, she still felt her cheeks burning hot, clearing her throat despite the fact he could still hear the quick beats her heart gave out occasionally. “Look, about your present-”

He gave a glare. “Save it. I’m not interested with this whole ‘Christmas’ thing. Whatever last second present you got, keep it.”

She frowned. “Even so-” She stopped midway and Mason narrowed his eyes before he attempted to pull his thick outerwear closer to his body. He never liked winter. He gritted his teeth in order to stop the clattering but it did little with such a chilling air creeping along his sensitive skin. Her expression soften. He growled.

“What?”                                                                                                                     

“Here.”

Mason’s body tensed from the unfamiliar fabric around his shoulders until he realized it was just the detective putting a scarf around him. He immediately glared. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The detective swallowed nervously and Mason heard her heartbeat quickening. “I’m giving you your Christmas present.”

Mason scoffed. “I thought I told you. I don’t want any shitty, last second present.”

“It wasn’t last second.”

After Lucia hung the scarf over his shoulders (why did he let her do that in the first place?), she lifted one of the ends of the black scarf, revealing a red embroidery of the letter **_M_**. Mason stared at the embroidery, long and hard, before dragging his grey eyes over to Lucia, who had begun rubbing her thumb and index finger together with the scarf between them.

“I…I wasn’t sure what _kind_ of clothing you want.” Her cheeks reddened against her fair skin while her silver gray eyes avoid his gaze once more, her submissive nature coming around. “I know you don’t like anything colorful and you’re always picky with clothes. Not to mention how you’re sensitive to the touch.” Her eyes started gazing along his body in a more critical manner, gears turning in her head. Mason resisted the urge to groan. It wasn’t surprise she would overthink on this. “Then, I remember its winter so I ended up with a scarf instead. At least, if you don’t like your gift, you can just give it to the others or…throw it away.”

The tone in her voice turned quiet at the last three words and her fingers rested on his scarf before parting away. The fact she had been putting so much thought in his gift, all he could utter was- “Why?”

Those bright gray eyes look up at him, as if she didn’t expect him to ask that question. Then she answered, genuinely and honestly.

“I want to include you in my favorite holiday.”

Her casual yet meaningful words made Mason pursed his lips, a frown over his brows, confusion apparent on his face. That made Lucia bit down on her lower lip and shifted slightly, moving to where her side was facing him.

“I’ll leave you to your walk.” She glanced to the doors of the warehouse, where the gate to tranquility and silence awaits. Glancing back at him, she gave an awkward nod of farewell before turning to leave.

Something in him jerk in response. He grabbed her arm.

Surprised, soft gray eyes turned to him. Intense, dark eyes stare back at her, gray on gray. His movement was slow but in nowhere near lazy or shy. He guided her to him and the air seemed to spark with that familiar tension, that coiling heat bubbling in between. Lucia almost lost the will to breathe from him looking down at her, his height simply towering over her average one. A long smile appeared on Mason’s face, something that made the detective’s cheeks turn warm.

“There is _one_ tradition I’ll follow up.”

The confusion on her face was just too good. He pointed up.

“We’re standing under the mistletoe, sweetheart.”

The realization dawned on her face and the redness on her cheeks spread up to the tips of her ears, her heartbeat pounding louder and faster until it was almost a rapid drumbeat. She looked up and, lo and behold, there really was one. The little plant had dangled just above them with a little red string. Just from how messy the knot was, it was definitely made by Felix. She looked back at Mason.

He smirked. “Not that I need a dumbass plant to get a kiss.” He should consider thanking Felix for setting the perfect spot for that mistletoe. Maybe he could _finally_ get that action with the detective. “And, of course, I don’t plan to stop at _just_ a kiss.” He moved his free arm to wrapping around her waist. When their bodies collided, the winter’s cold was immediately removed by the warmth her body provided to Mason’s. Lucia’s eyes, silver gray and sparkling in the littlest light the sky provided, met Mason’s own orbs, a stormy pair hooded in deep, dark indulgence of sinful ecstasy. Mason leaned in close, his eyelids lowering halfway. His whisper was entangled with a deep, predatory rumble, husky along the tone. “Do you?” He felt her hands moving up and gripping onto the sleeves of his jacket. Probably in an attempt to stop him, or prevent this action. He stopped midway, waiting for her hands to push him and receive an answer. He wasn’t the type to force it on an unwilling partner.

But her hands didn’t push him. Instead, he felt her fingers curl around the fabric of his sleeves and gently clung onto his arms. The action itself riled him up. He could even smell the desire from her. _She wants it_. The hand on her chin moved to her cheek, his eyes locked onto the hazy look in Lucia’s eyes, her lips parted in silent anticipation. She took a step closer, letting her slim frame fit perfectly against his toned body.

“Mason…”

That breathless whisper of his name was all he needed to know she wanted this. _Needed_ this. Both of their eyes closed, fire flickering in the air and keeping the winter cold out of their vicinity. The two leaned in, Lucia’s stuttering breath brushing against his lips while her heartbeat was as strong as a steady drum. _Thump…Thump…Thump…!_

“Lucia, come on! It’s your turn to open the presents!”

Nate’s voice immediately snap away the heated moment between the two, enough to make Mason growl. Lucia, blushing down to the end of her neck with a look of wide eyes and pursed lips as if steam were spilling from her head, looked over her shoulder and called out.

“R-Right! On my way!”

Mason brought out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips, a frustrated sigh elicited from his frown. “ _Teased again,”_ he thought. He was about to bring out his lighter when the detective look at him, his eyes blinking in surprise from the tender but guilty look on her face. “ _What is she guilty about?”_

“…” Lucia didn’t say anything but her eyes were asking a bunch. So much so, it irritated Mason over how much she looked like a dog waiting for a treat. But the expression broke away and she made a quiet smile, gentle and soft. “I know you’re not exactly jolly about this whole Christmas thing but…Merry Christmas.”

He bit his cigarette in thought. _“That’s right. Never got her a gift.”_ Not that he was the type to give any physical objects. He wasn’t the type to thoughtfully pick a present like Nate, meticulously choose an item most beneficial to the receiver like Adam or joyfully learn what the whole gift-giving was about like Felix. He grabbed his cigarette and moved it away from his mouth, sighing out a misty cloud.

“I’m keeping the scarf.”

Apparently, that was enough to make Lucia’s smile slip off and be replaced by her jaw dropping. “W-What?”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so surprise. I don’t want Nate to start busting my ass just because of a goddamn scarf.”

“Oh.” Despite the simple, single word that seemed neutral or would have sound easily disappointed, the happy glee was obvious, if her wide, giddy smile wasn’t a dead giveaway already. “Well, I’m glad it’s of some use.” With her cupid bow lips now a wide smile, she turned around and started her walk back into the living room, leaving Mason to look at the scarf, eyeing the grey embroidery. Then he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the unlit cigarette into a nearby trash bin before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his silent steps moving into the warehouse.

_“Something that’s like a part of me.”_

Mason scoffed. It’s only a scarf. What exactly was the point of projecting yourself into an item? Didn’t she only _just_ made this scarf? His eyes trailed down to the detective’s hands, hiding in the pockets of her usual hoodie. _“A part of her, huh?”_ The idea of the detective, always diligent and with a bleeding heart, sitting in her chair in the middle of the night and working day in and out to work on these gifts made him trail his eyes back to the detective’s head, the black, medium length hair gently brushing her shoulders by the tips. He shifted the scarf a little higher, already feeling warmer in its embrace. He still don’t see the point of gift-giving.

But the smell of the detective on the scarf, a gentle green tea and tea tree scent, was honestly not bad.

\-----Special-----

“Relax, Nate. Do you _really_ think our beloved detective wouldn’t make a gift for her favorite vampire?”

Felix gave Nate a single grin, his words making the tallest vampire look unamused while Adam was no doubt tensing and frowning with disapproval again, the idea of Unit Bravo’s attack dog and Rebecca’s own daughter simply unprofessionally advisable for the leader. Stepping out of his seat, he walked on over to the pile of presents and looked over the box Lucia had opened before she ran out. Attached to it was a tag, something Felix picked up and read with eagerness.

_To the Christmas Grinch. Lovingly, your Santa._

Felix nearly guffawed. Boy, was he going to be teasing Lucia over this. She must had attached this tag to the box without thinking. How clumsy of her.

“I better help Lucia before Mason makes a mess of things. _Again_.”

Nate, the ever-so-worried mother figure, stood up from the couch and began moving out of the room as well. Felix looked back down at the tag, debating on just showing it to Mason and tease Lucia or simply save her from her horrified mistake.

 _“Well, it_ is _Christmas.”_

Taking the thought of holiday cheer in mind, the pureblood vampire tucked the tag into his pocket, chuckling and shaking his head.

Wait till he talk to her about _this_.


End file.
